Inked Snowflake
by Timelessbunbun
Summary: A modern Elsanna AU, where Elsa is a tattoo artist, and Anna is a girl coming into get her first. Her first time. Ends in a little more heated than it starts [Elsanna icest. dl;dr]


It was just another day at the parlour, Elsa had just finished working on the sketched outline of a tattoo for a female skater who wanted something to remember being in the Olympics. She was always known as the one to come to for winter themed tats. The platinum blonde leaned back in her seat, her hair in a braid to one side, the other half of her head shaved with a snowflake she always use in the thinness of the hair there. A sort of mock mohawk. Along her upper arm was an entire arm sleeve that she did on her own of snowflakes and ice.

Her nose and eyebrow were pierced, little blue and white gems to match the three earrings up each ear. A single snowflake earring dangling down. Elsa fixed the vest she wore for a shirt a little, it made of black leather with several platinum studs. Her jeans were a soft blue, and torn and stiched in places. She had on blue plaid boxers that you could see from how low her jeans were at her hips. The belt loose around her thighs was actually a chain with little blue hearts along it.

The parlour station she worked at had pictures of her many trips to the northern parts of Canada. One of her with a baby cub polar bear, another with her hugging the husky that stayed as a sled dog with her father. She spun around in the chair, pulling headphones to rest down around her neck and turned on music, just some techno rock she had on her iPod.

As she zoned out, she heard the ring of the bell from someone coming in, but she paid it no mind. She always assumed it was for someone else. When she heard someone clear their throat and softly ask for their name she turned and she had to force her jaw from dropping. Standing at the desk was the cutest little strawberry blonde she'd ever seen. Hair in cute braids at either side with what seemed like white and pink streaks in her hair, one streak going down to one braid.

Elsa quickly stood and made her way to the front desk. "Hey there." She leaned forward, music still playing. "What can I do you for?" Once she'd asked, she snuck a peak down to the girl, smirking at the slightly tanned complexion, with adorable freckles dotting her cheeks and shoulders.

What she was wearing made her more than approve, glancing further down to see the little denim skirt with leggings that when to her calves. She wore little green and black flats, to match the low cut halter top with a little pink heart on it. The little rainbow bracelet around her wrist made her smirk again, thinking on the rainbow tongue ring she kept on at all times.

She felt herself staring and barely caught her the girl saying she wanted to get her first tattoo, that she wanted a little snowflake over her heart where a scar was. Something about covering a wound from a past lover.

Elsa felt a flicker of anger at whoever it was before taking looking up to see her eyes. She felt a shock go up her spine upon seeing the bright teal blue eyes. "Uhm, yeah.. Uh sure. I can do that. Any particular type snowflake you want? And what area on your chest?"

"Well… uhm." The girl stumbled over her words, brushing her hair nervously behind her ear, something the blonde found extremely endearing.

"No need to be nervous, it'll be okay. Come on back to sit and we can chat. Not everyday you have your first time." The moment that came out of her mouth, she had to will down a blush when she saw the girl turn a little pink. Oh, the implications. ..

She led the redhead down to the seat and dropped to squat down. "Shit, I didn't get your name. Mine's Elsa."

"Oh, I know your name, also know that you go by Snow Queen," the cutie said, making Elsa give a little devious smirk. She stood up as the girl continued. "My name is Anna. Anna Arenson."

The blonde blinked. "Dude. You're kidding? I know Arensons. They're my neighbours."

"Wait, really?" Anna said blinking, causing Elsa to nod.

"Dude, yeah, wait. Is your dad that bigshot guy that owns the big jewelry store? Arendelle's, right?" She grabbed a pen and paper and stole a chair from the station next to her, straddling it backwards so her arms rested on the back of the chair.

Anna nodded, making her hair fall into her face so she had to tuck it back behind her ear. Elsa couldn't help but find it the cutest nervous tick she'd ever seen.

"That's cool. So, I ain't gonna ask about how you got the scar. Just gonna ask where and what kind of snowflake again." When Anna pulled her shirt down and to the side, she nearly choked on air and tried to remember being professional. "Hey, Anna. We have places in the back for things like showing… those places. Come on."

She took the girl's hand and pulled her to one of the back stations that had a curtain and a door. "Here, sit. I can see now without people seeing through the window. Can't go flashing half the place, right?"

When the girl blushed she put her head down. "Hey, no. It's okay. It's your first time right, first tat. Happens to a lot of girls." She grabbed the pencil and paper. "Okay, asking again, what kind of snowflake?"

"I like the one on your arm and in your hair." Anna said, blushing after seeing the rainbow tongue ring for the first time. Elsa looked at her, arching an eyebrow when she was staring before a devious little smirk spread across her face. "You enjoying staring at me, darling?"

When Anna turned an even brighter shade of red, that even rivaled her hair, Elsa reached to be the one to put the girls banged behind her ear. "I can do the snowflake, but it's kind of personal to me."

When Anna began tapping her knuckles together, she leaned back and folded her arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I've just seen you before. I should have told you. I wanted a tattoo before, but when I heard you were the one… You know. Uh." Again with brushing her hair behind her hair, making Elsa chuckle low in her throat.

"You wanted to get an excuse to see me, huh?" The blonde asked, leaning forward and tipping her head up. "Don't worry, I hear it all the time. Well, not ALL the time, but often. Not often I get someone as cute as you asking though." Her chuckle happened louder when the girl made a squeak noise and began to stumble over her words, moving her hands as she spoke.

Something about seeing her in the pool sometimes, about eyeing her when she practiced the tattoo work on the papers. What made her lean back was hearing that Anna had caught her that one night with Ariel in the pool, the little redhead she dated for a while. When they were skinny dipping and well… having a little too much fun under the sea.

What was with her and redheads, seriously. "So… yeah. That's a first. Not dating her anymore." Elsa felt she HAD to say that. When those blue eyes glittered she smirked and kicked the door shut. "So… your first time huh? And you wanted me to do it?" She stood up, turning the chair around to sit properly.

"Uh… uh-huh." Anna nodded, tapping her knuckles together again. Could she get any redder?

"Hey, I'll do the snowflake if you'll agree to a date." It was worth a shot, right? What she didn't expect was the girl being daring and moving closer and breathing heavy with nerves. Elsa threw caution to the wind and tossed the paper and pen to the side, yanking the girl into a fierce kiss.

Her tongue ring danced around her tongue, biting her bottom lip a few times as she pulled Anna to straddle her hips, rocking her hips up as she ran her hands up and down her sides before wrapping around her hips. When Anna reacted by moaning into the kiss, nervous hands resting on her shoulder.

Elsa pulled from the kiss to kiss down her neck, breathing hot against the soft tan pink flesh. "Hey, calm down. I'm good with my hands, a steady hand from my job." With that said and done, she did ask something. "You hundred percent okay with this?" When the redhead nodded she shook her head. "Sweetcheeks, I need to you actually say it. I ain't doing anything further without it."

"Yes, I've wanted it since I got jealous seeing you with the swimmer girl." That being said, Elsa smirked and lifted her up to rest on the desk, shoving the paper and stuff on it down to push her to the wall, rocking her hips up as she kissed and bit down her neck. Her hands easing to explore up and under her shirt.

Finding perked nipples already made her roll her eyes. Damn, already. Elsa began pinching softly at one, squeezing the other breast and moving it around. Hearing Anna moan made her take the hand away. "Hey, shh. My boss is here, I need you quiet."

When she coughed and whispered out a sorry, she lifted her shirt up and to her neck before flicking her tongue over one nipple, the pink flesh hardening even more as the tongue ring pushing to it. She took it into her mouth, her hand finding its way up to cover her mouth. Had to keep the redhead quiet somehow, right? When she felt Anna start to clamp her legs around her, she let out a little noise.

Like hell was she moving from this. She had every plan to tease the girl as much as possible, till she felt the girl heated and her body begging for it. She switched to the other nipple, pushing two fingers into Anna's mouth and tugged gently at her breast with her free hand. She may have pushed up to her hips even more, feeling her body grind against the warmth of the girl's folds.

When the time came, the leggings were going to be a problem. Elsa pulled from the attentions to her chest and moved to kiss her, the feel of her tongue, and the taste of her mouth driving her wild. She found herself moaning when the girl bit down at her tongue, causing her to jerk her hips up even rougher against her. Okay, girl was gonna be someone she didn't want to let go of.

She felt Anna shudder, arching her back into the touch. She pulled her fingers out and pushed them around her nipples and down her stomach, leaving the warmth of her saliva down in a trail. "Damn… first time and yet you'd think you knew what to do. You touch and tease yourself. don't you? Fuck yourself till you have to bite into a pillow huh?"

When the redhead nodded she chuckled again and reached down to struggle with the leggings. What kind of sick bastard invented these? The Snow Queen couldn't hate her more than she could right now. When she did eventually get them off, she tossed them to the side and pushed her thigh against her. Oh, that was great. "Damn girl. Your panties are soaked through, can feel it slick against my skin."

"I… I didn't mean it!" Anna stuttered out, leaving Elsa to roll her eyes.

"It's a compliment, a very good one." The blonde began kissing her way down her chest and stomach, easing her panties aside before easing a single finger inside. When that received a moan, she began slowly moving it, trying to angle her thumb to push against her clit. She heard a louder moan: BINGO! Feeling like she succeeded, she roughly moved her thumb around, whilst attempting to feel for that swollen patch of flesh inside, the kind that was meant to be rougher than the rest. Hey, the G-spot was easy to find if you knew what the fuck you were doing.

And she knew damn well how to. Elsa pulled her finger out slowly, only to ease a second in and sped up. Anna was warm and wet, tight and it was driving her while. She pushed her jeans and boxers down enough so she could push her hips up so that as she fucked the girl, she could brush the back of her hand against her own clit.

Hell, the blonde was soaked. What was it about this girl that did it. Whatever, she had a task she had to do. And that was get this girl to have her first time be the best. When Anna let out a louder moan she gave a frustrated noise. "I said shh, I can't have 'the Prince' find us." Damn Adam, man, and his beastly behaviour. You'd think the man was an animal with his temper.

To shut Anna up, she yanked her by the hair forward so she could kiss her, toying with the roof of her mouth with her tongue ring. Elsa shuddered when she found a way to grind her hips the right way to brush her clit enough to get the best from this. When she felt Anna start to tighten around her fingers, as she fucked her rougher and harder by the minute, she sped up. Only fair that she go all out, let go of all her inhibitions.

Anna trembled, and Elsa could tell it was only a matter of time before… before she felt the girl go tight as anything around her fingers, and nearly scream into the kiss. Thank fuck for the kiss, she didn't need the Beast from hearing. Or hell, his bookworm of a wife. Prude that she could be at times. And like hell was she done.

Elsa pulled the girl's panties entirely off and bunched them up to push into the girl's mouth. "Keep it down while I go down." She kissed her way down her stomach again before dropping to her knees to run her tongue up the girl's slit, finding the red curls in the shape of a flower more than a little amusing.

Dear God though, the taste. She rolled her eyes back as she eased both her tongue into the girl, and her own fingers deep into her own cunt, starting roughly as she moved her tongue around the already sensitive folds. Feeling Anna's thighs tremble and tighten around her head made her moan into things, her free hand moving up and around her thigh to gain access to the pink nub of flesh that was her clit.

With it still wet, it made things easy to pinch and tease and rub, all while moving her tongue around every inch inside her she could get. Elsa made damn sure to abuse her tongue ring as much as possible. If Anna kept tightening and tensing her walls around her tongue, she'd come herself before long. Feeling the heat of her own insides, and the feel of her palm against her clit, she shuddered and moaned into the attentions to the girl's cunt. When Anna grabbed a handful of her hair, she felt herself go weak at the knees, fucking herself faster while trying to focus her tongue.

Elsa looked up to see the girl wrap her panties around her wrist so she could bit at her palm as she came again, this time with a growl. Anna's thighs tightened around Elsa's head and it was enough to set her over the edge, barely holding back a loud moan into the folds her tongue was still wrapped in as she came and HARD. She pulled her fingers out and tried to fumble to get her shorts and jeans back up.

She pulled her hand from her clit and dealt with her jeans and smirked. "You can let my head free at any time, snowflake girl." When the redhead finally let her head go she pulled away and wiped her mouth and cheeks off with the girls panties because she could. Once done, she helped ease them back on and handed her the leggings while kissing, letting Anna taste herself on her lips.

Elsa pulled from the kiss and pushed her forehead to Anna's. "Well then, we can plan your first time for a tattoo over lunch. You game?" She chuckled when the girl tried to respond with a yes and where she wanted to go through heavy breathing. When Elsa heard footsteps, she became frantic to fix the desk and crap sketch out a snowflake as Anna quickly pulled her legging on and put her shirt down.

"So, a snowflake to cover the… the scar right?" The Snow Queen asked through heavy breathing she tried to muffle. When Adam stepped in, Anna had managed to get herself somewhat proper, pretending to cry as she said something about it being a very special thing, a way of freeing herself from fear of the bastard who tried to abuse her.

Adam had seen, given a face, and left - leaving Elsa to sigh and smirk. "So, I think we can manage a really good tattoo. If we can keep our hands off each other. Because with a girl like you, I ain't letting you go. First time in forever that I've found someone I wanted that with, but comes only a few times."

She smirked and leaned up to push another kiss to Anna's lips when the girl nodded… this should be more than fun. Now if only she could stop her fingers from shaking at the memory of how good it felt to have them in her. Would they even get around to it? Heaven only knew.


End file.
